Abenobashi Strip Mall
by Hcobb
Summary: Sasshi uses his powers to keep Arumi from running off to outer space.


I pull out my cell phone and it says "6:15 PM". Where is he? I went by his house and his mom said he was out with a client, but she didn't know who it was.

So now I'm sitting on the steps of the temple my pusher had built at the shrine to his real grandfather. I still don't know he talked everybody into thinking that his grandpaw was a descendent of his real grandfather.

I push the button to bring up the first number on my phone list. He'll be angry if I interrupt his work with a client, but I can't hold out much longer.

I'm just about to push the call button when I hear footsteps. It's him, dressed in his Shinto priest robes. He just nods to me then walks on by and opens the temple doors.

I get to my feet. My hands are shaking, but not from the cold outside and I follow him in. "I need it Sasshi."

"What do you need Arumi?" He plays it so innocent.

I lock the temple doors behind us then follow him into his office, "You know what it is. I know it ain't no real addiction, but I need it so bad."

"Oh and what is that?"

My hands are on his belt. I slide his pants down and then his underwear.

He sits on the edge of his desk as I grasp at the instrument of my temporary salvation, "This. Why's it so limp Sasshi? You seeing another girl? I know I ain't the curviest gal around, but why do this to me if you're going to cheat around?"

"Naw, that ain't it. I'm just tired is all. Maybe you can do something to perk up my interest?"

I strip. I try to draw it out a bit and play it up to excite him. My hands are steadied by the thought of what I'll soon have, but I can't wait long.

I look down at his lap. Still nothing. I want to hit him, but I know it'd only delay getting my fix.

I pull on my nipples, "See, these are hardly nothing. Lots of girls in school got lots more than me."

"Oh, you are fine enough Arumi. I see you've been getting rid of your tanlines?"

"Yeah, it ain't easy finding a spot to sun bathe nude in the middle of Abenobashi, but like you said, there's plenty of places you can't see from the street."

I turn around slowly for him. Still nothing. I make my last resort, "I'm sorry for applying to Tokyo University, but that's the only way I'd make it as an astronaut from Japan."

"I can't have have you running off to Tokyo or outer space Arumi. You're special to me. So I just made sure that you ain't going nowhere. Haven't you tried going down on some other guy?"

"Being with another man, sucking on him; the thought makes me want to throw up, cause of what you did to me. But I need to do things with you", I reach down and hold open my lower lips showing the moisture within, "When you going to take my virginity Sasshi?"

"Same as usual. Every weekend."

"I mean in reality. Not one of your virtual training sessions."

"Same answer I gave you last time, our wedding night. It's what every man really wants, to bed an eager, skilled, virgin."

Finally it stirs. That's what gets him off. Having power, power over me.

I kneel down and lick it then take it deep down my throat. His hairs tickle my nose as I tickle his balls.

It stiffens some more and I'm hard at work, bobbing up and down. He reaches down to guide my head back and forth for several minutes and then he stiffens and releases the creamy paradise. I suck it down greedily until it's all gone as fireworks go off in my head.

I lean against his leg, all my strength gone.

He strokes my head, like I'm some dog, "Don't worry Arumi, you can go to a local university. You'll make sure it's close enough to get back here every night. Then we'll get married and have a dozen kids and one of them will be an astronaut and go stand on the moon. I've seen it, I'll make it happen. So why you so sad? Being human, having your health, that's what's important, right?"

My own motto thrown at me like that. I stand and look him in the eye, "That's why it's such a pity that you are such a sick monster. I should have seen it when you took me through all those fantasy worlds of yours populated by your own sister and grandmother."

"Them's choice words coming from a gal who's got my cum dripping down her chin."

"What?" I reach up, feel the dampness and carefully lick the few precious drops off my fingers.

I dress and walk away without another word. We both know I'll be back tomorrow for more.

-HJC

P.S.: If Osaka translates as deep south, then how about Kansai? Should that be midwest, Texan or what?


End file.
